Atlante/History
}} History Atlante was six years old when he was turned from a regular, if not sickly, little human boy into something greater than one could ever imagine. Putting the powerful magic of time into tiny hands would seem like a terrible idea even at that very moment, but considering the boy was smart, he didn't squander the extra life he had been given this way... not really. The man who performed the procedure -- which involved imbuing Atlante's "internal clock" (and his brother's) with a chosen element to allow for time magic to begin to flow through him -- became the "father" figure Atlante never had. So while growing up, learning how to use the magic, he bothered that man just like any annoying son would. Atlante's brother, Rañon, preferred to do things his own way, but Atlante remained a thorn in the "father's" side for quite a while. At least until he had the rules memorized and the magic well-enough within his control that he could be left to fend for himself like a proper adult. This "proper adult" however, turned not to be very proper. Throughout his life of luxury and immortality, Atlante became quite the skirt chaser, using his magic to show off and woo the ladies (and sometimes the men) of court as the time periods passed. He dabbled in watching the fall of distant empires and even traveled around to watch it happen in real time! He was a man nomadic and with no idea of commitment in his bones, breaking (or at least, severely bending) the rules to preserve natural art, prevent disaster, things like that. At one point, he was punished to live as a woman to feel how those he chased felt; at another point, he was barred from many of the places he preserved. The worst of it was when he actually did feel something for someone, a cursed nymph by the name of Sae, who birthed him a son. The "father" of Atlante grew wildly irate with this, as Sae was not under his jurisdiction, came from another land under other deities entirely, and thus struck Atlante and Sae apart in his anger. It was the worst punishment of them all, as Atlante was forbidden from seeing his son or being there for his childhood, and to this day his heart still bears the scars of that punishment. Certainly it got better over time, when his son traveled to find him and learn from him at age seventeen, to perfect the magic he had somehow naturally inherited. Time blurred a bit after that. For someone ageless, Atlante has too many crystal clear memories to sift through at any given time and lived too many lives to really keep track of everything, but it was recently that life got exciting again. Taking time to hunker down in an astrology based community for a while, after he had broken the punishment of being barred from his preserved areas, he befriended a young man named Takka. In the most recent of Octobers, a disaster struck when Atlante flung himself without thought in front of a dangerous predator, forgetting that this time, the punishment for his lawbreaking was a severe dampening of his magic... to the point he was more mortal than ever before. Although he brushed very close with death after so, so long alive, Atlante pulled through... until the predator's poison began to work through his veins. When his son, a handy potionsmaster by now, could not be reached through any sort of communication, nor would Atlante's "father" answer his calls, there was no choice. Atlante suggested traveling to where Sae had gone after their son had struck out on his own, hoping that perhaps maybe, she would be able to help him. If she couldn't... then who would? Time will tell. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories